


Like Father, Like Daughter

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidents, Community: wintercompanion, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, Mistakes, Photographs, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She's my daughter, Jack."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

"Jack, what's this?"

Captain Jack looks up from his comfortable spot on their bed. The Doctor's holding a photograph of a woman with platinum blonde hair who's holding a rather large gun. "Just an old girlfriend." He shrugs it off. "Why do you ask, Doc?"

The Doctor walks forward; the squeak of his Converse on the hardwood floor is the only sound in the room. "She's my daughter, Jack."

The space between the lovers is suddenly thick with tension. Jack's eyes dart from the photograph to his livid lover. His mouth is dry but he manages to croak out, "Oops?"


End file.
